Slaying Dragons
by J.B1
Summary: With a piece of his pride bitten off, will Chang Wufei reclaim that piece or distroy most of his pride in a story about chivalry vs. love. Sally/Wufei romance. Please r/r.


"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE

Elsa: We don't own Gundam Wing RIGHT NOW. But we will soon.

J.B.: But we do own the old black Mercedes (with a bumper sticker that says: "Be kind to animals, kiss a rugby player.")…. If you want to barrow it, I'll give the rights and the car to you for a certain amount of days…. But if you don't return it by the due date…..

Elsa: We know hackers!!!

Slaying Dragons

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!" "IT'S MY OFFICE AS WELL YOU WEAKLING ONNA!!!" "THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR ANTI-FEMINISM!!! OUT! OUT NOW!" "I'M NOT LEAVING TO THE WILL OF A WEAKLING ONNA!!" A few harsh sounds of objects on skin were heard. Out of Major Sally's and Captain Chang Wufei's office tumbled out the "Mighty" Chang Wufei with a bloody, broken nose. Sally's enraged face popped out of the doorway, "THEN LEAVE TO THE WILL OF A STRONG, SUPERIOR AND INTELLIGENT ONNA!!!!" Sally slammed the door. 

Every one looked out of their offices wide eyes to see the battered, bruised, beaten, broken nosed, really, really, REALLY, pissed off captain, who just glared at the door. Then everyone watched the defeated dragon stand up strait, and walk out the door.

Then, a burst of sobs was heard through the door of past battlefield.

A few seconds of hysterical sobbing from the door, Lady Une decided to try to comfort the female veteran. Une walked gracefully over to the door and knocked. "GO…. AWAY," a voice gasping between sobs. Lady Une unlocked the door and invited herself in.

She saw the damsel in distress sobbing like no tomorrow on her desk. Lady Une quickly locked the door and walked up to her weeping comrade, and patted the young women's head. 

"H-he.. he left…" said Sally between sobs, "The God damn basterd l-left." Then she went back to her original sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A strong fist punched at a beat up punching bag, "Who does that baka of an onna think," SLAM, "she is." PUM, PUM, "She had no," SLAM, PUNCH, "right," SLAM, "to kick me out." PUM, PUNCH!!!! 

Sweat pored down Wufei's face as he beat the crap out of the punching bag, "SHE HAD NO RIGHT!!!!" CRUNCH, PUMPF!!!!!!! The punching bag's chain broke from the powerful punch. Wufei kneeled down and let the sweat drip from his face. "Or maybe.. maybe she did…. ARGHH!!" He got up and kicked the grounded bag, "What's WR-RONG with me?! I should have stood there and fought!," The warrior slumped down to his knees, "No, I would have never fought her. I couldn't dare try to harm her." He smiled lightly, "My ancestors, Nataku. Forgive my weakness and the weak act I am going to commit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes red from tears, Sally got out of Lady Une's old black Mercedes (with a bumper sticker that says: "Be kind to animals, kiss a rugby player."), still shaking. Lady Une put on a concerned look, "Now take care of yourself." Then, the older women drove away. 

Sally sighed and went up to her apartment. Once she got there, she walked into the kitchen to find that Wufei's Preventor's badge was on the counter. Sally took a shaky hand to pick it up and touch the fake face. A sob escaped her throat. She dropped the badge of the man she loved and collapsed on the floor sobbing once more.

The doorbell buzzed throughout the small apartment startling Sally. She weakly got up, picking up and holding the badge close to her body. Opening a channel to the other side of the door she croaked, "Who's there?"

"I want my badge back."

Looking at the small momento of the man on the other side of the door, Sally cracked the door open to let it through to it's owner, when the door swung open to reveal the largest packet of bright blue irises she had ever seen. Her red, weak eyes widened in pure shock.

"They're… umm… the …. ahem… colorofyoureyes." Said a voice Sally thought, but wasn't sure if it was the stubborn dragon she had cried about for the past few hours. 

Sally raised an eyebrow and took the irises to reveal that same dragon looking toward the floor with a reddish tinge to his cheeks. The young woman's eyes started to water once more. 

Wufei showed a look of worry, "Umm.. I'll be leaving now.." 

Then a body grabbed him, hugged him closely, and started to cry happily on his chest. Wufei quickly recovered from his shock and caressed the weeping Sally, stroking her head comforting, and lovingly.

The End of the begining…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa: Tad bit lame… But it goes through my censor chart. I'll have to let you through. (damn)

J.B.: ………… That was pritty spiffy if I do say so myself.

Elsa: And YES, Lady Une and Sally Poe ARE rugby players.

J.B.: We should know, we sponsor them.

Lady Une/ Sally: RUGBY IS THE TOPS!!! (Both start laughing)

Elsa: (sweatdrop) WHY do we sponsor them, say again?

J.B.: Cause…………………

Lady Une/ Sally/ J.B.: RUGBY IS THE TOPS!!! (All 3 start laughing hysterically)


End file.
